tacticsogrefandomcom-20200214-history
Axes
Overview Axes can be both one-handed and two-handed. Axes are a heavy hitting type of weapon that can be equipped by a large variety of classes. Their finishing Moves are a little lacking but do include a double hitting attack. Finishing Moves Equipped By *1-Handed - Warrior, Knight, Dragoon, Beast Tamer, Berserker, Lord, Ranger, Princess, Paladin, Vartan, White Knight, Buccaneer, Hoplite, Juggernaut *2-Handed - Warrior, Terror Knight, Dragoon, Berserker, Beast Tamer, Lord, Ranger, Buccaneer, Juggernaut List of Axes All Axes have a range of 1 Hand Axe *Lv.1 (1H) *Weight 6, RT +18 *Damage: Slashing 1 *ATK 40, VIT +2, AVD +1 Hand Axe +1 *Lv.2 (1H) *Weight 7, RT +20 *Damage: Slashing 3 *ATK 49, VIT +4, AVD +2 Battle Axe *Lv.5 (1H) *Weight 6, RT +19 *Damage: Slashing 2 *ATK 47, HP +6, AGIL +1 Battle Axe +1 *Lv.6 (1H) *Weight 7, RT +21 *Damage: Slashing 4 *On Hit: Misstep *ATK 56, HP +8, AGIL +3 Heavy Axe *Lv.7 (2H) *Weight 10, RT +29 *Damage: Slashing 3 *ATK 65, STR +1, VIT +2 Heavy Axe +1 *Lv.8 (2H) *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Racial: Reptile +5% *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 76, STR +3, VIT +4 Baldur Axe *Lv.10 (2H) *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Racial: (Phantom +50%) *ATK 74, VIT +2, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1 Baldur Axe +1 *Lv.11 (2H) *Weight 11, RT +33 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Racial: Phantom +5% (Phantom +50%) *ATK 84, VIT +4, DEX +3, MP +8, INT +5, LUCK -3 Tabar Zin *Lv.13 (1H) *Weight 8, RT +24 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 68, STR +1, DEX +2, AGIL +1 Tabar Zin +1 *Lv.14 (1H) *Weight 8, RT +25 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 77, STR +3, DEX +4, AGIL +3 Chakmak *Lv.16 (1H) *Weight 8, RT +25 *Damage: Slashing 3 *ATK 75, DEX +1, HP +4, AVD +2, RES +1 Chakmak +1 *Lv.17 (1H) *Weight 9, RT +27 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Racial: Human +5% *On Hit: Misstep *ATK 84, VIT +1, DEX +3, HP +7, AVD +4, RES +3 Guisarme *Lv.19 (2H) *Weight 12, RT +36 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 99, STR +2, MP +3, AVD +2 Guisarme +1 *Lv.20 (2H) *Weight 13, RT +38 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Racial: Human +5% *ATK 110, STR +4, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, RES +2 Damasc Axe *Lv.22 (2H) *Weight 12, RT +37 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 107, VIT +1, HP +5, AGIL +2 Damasc Axe +1 *Lv.23 (2H) *Weight 13, RT +40 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Racial: Golem +5% *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Axes +1 *ATK 118, VIT +3, HP +8, AGIL +4 Balbriggan *Lv.25 (1H) *Weight 10 RT +29 *Damage: Piercing 5 *ATK 96, STR +3, DEX +2, MIND +2 Trovaon *Lv.26 (1H) *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Piercing 7 *Affinity: Lightning 7 *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Anatomy +1 *ATK 105, STR +5, VIT +2, DEX +3, MIND +3 Dragon Axe *Lv.28 (2H) *Weight 14, RT +41 *Damage: Slashing 6 *Racial: Dragon +10% *Extra: Draconology +1 *ATK 124, STR +1, DEX +3, MP +2, LUCK -2, RES +2 Terre Axe *Lv.29 (2H) *Weight 14 RT +43 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Affinity: Earth 10 *Racial: Dragon +15% *On Hit: Earth Averse *Extra: Draconology +2 *Special: Sand Breath *ATK 135, STR +3, DEX +5, MP +4, LUCK -4, RES +4 Glamrock *Lv.31 (2H) - Unique *Weight 14, RT +42 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Affinity: Fire 10 *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Augment Fire +1, Stunproof *ATK 132, STR +3, VIT +3, DEX +3, HP +20, AVD +5, MIND +4 Stardust *Lv.32 (2H) *Weight 15 RT +45 *Damage: Slashing 9 *Affinity: Light 15 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1 *ATK 143, VIT +3, DEX +1, MP +15, INT +4, RES +6 Prox *Lv. 34 (2H) *Weight 15, RT +44 *Damage: Slashing 6 *Affinity: Fire 15 *Racial: Umbra 15 *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Augment Fire +1 *Special: Misery *ATK 141, STR +5, DEX +2, HP +5, AGIL +4, MIND +5 Boreas *Lv.37 (1H) *Weight 12, RT +37 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Affinity: Air 15 *Racial: Divine +15% *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Augment Air +1, Sleepproof *Special: Deadshot III *ATK 136, STR +2, DEX +5, MP +5 AVD +3, MIND +2, RES +4 Kshuparaka *Lv.40 (2H) *Weight 16, RT +48 *Damage: Slashing 9 *Affinity: Ice 15 *On Hit: Ice Averse *Extra: Augment Ice +1, Stopproof *Special: Instill Ice *ATK 158, VIT +3, DEX +4, AGIL +3, RES +6 Shaytan's Bulova *Lv. 43 (2H) *Weight 16, RT +49 *Damage: Slashing 10 *Affinity: Dark 15 *Racial: Faerie +20% *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Darkness +1, Fearproof *Special: Drain Mind *ATK 166, STR +3, VIT +5, DEX +2, HP +8, MP +14, AVD +2, INT +5, LUCK -5 Rune Axe *Lv.46 (1H)- Unique *Weight 14 RT +42 *Damage: Slashing 12 *Affinity: Water 15 *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Augment Water +1, Charmproof *Special: Aquablast III *ATK 162 DEX +4 HP +3 AGIL +5 LUCK +5 MIND +8 RES +5 Cursed Axe *Lv.1 (2H) - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Crushing/Slashing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Axes Category:Equipment Category:Melee Weapon